


Reaching Out

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: It was at night.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 368
Collections: Kudos





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> i had the strong urge to write this and i did in like five minutes but there STILL aren't enough fics of these two up so i'm trying to post everything i write of them because they're Cute!
> 
> GIVE IDEAS FOR MORE FICS FOR THEM I AM LOW ON IDEASSSS

It had been a dark, quiet night, and Dyn had been sleeping as soundly as his Mandalorian training would allow, when he was awoken. At first, he's not entirely sure what it is that woke up. His eyes are met with that pitch blackness that his sight has to adjust to to actually be able to see anything. He can see the curtain that counts as their door flapping in the cool night breeze, and he notes that he’ll have to start pinning it to the floor or frame if he wants full privacy to remove his helmet during the night. 

He becomes alert once more at the soft sound of footsteps, and turns his gaze, which has now adjusted, towards the ground in front of his bed. If he'd felt threatened by this presence now in front of him, he already would have grabbed his gun and had it pointed forward. But now he has feeling what it is that's approaching him, and what it is that had woken him. His suspicions are confirmed at the small coo emanating from the small shadow before his bed, and three fingered hands grabbing at the edge of his mattress. 

He sighs and shakes his head, laying against one arm beneath his side. “What are you doing out of your crib?” he asked, breaking the otherwise silent room. Or, better question: how did he get out of it in the first place. Not that he was going to get a solid answer to his first question, anyway. The Child merely coos at him once more, his ears held up at the sound of his voice, and he begins to try and climb onto the bed beside Dyn himself. “Woah woah,” he said, and the Child pauses, tilts his head at him curiously. “What are you doing, little one?” 

The little one answers with a grunt and another attempt to climb up. Sure, he can get out of his crib easily with no noise. But as soon as Dyn is watching him, he can't get up onto a bed that's not even that high off of the ground. His ears flap around his head with his attempts, slapping his face and occasionally one of Dyn’s arms. 

Eventually, after watching the Child struggle for a minute or so, the sight a tad amusing to the Mandalorian, Dyn reaches out and grabs the scruff of the brown robe. He lifts the Child up, earning a surprised but not unhappy chirp before settling the small body beside his own. 

“You really are becoming clingy, aren't you?” Dyn asked as the Child curls up into his stomach, letting out a noise of contentedness. “But then again, so am I.” He lays an arm over the tiny body, and a soft purr is his reward. “Now go back to sleep, ad’ika.” 

The Child chirps, and slowly his breathing evens out. Dyn returns to sleep not long after, cradling his Child close.

**Author's Note:**

> chicachica


End file.
